City of Regained Souls
by areallthegoodnamestaken
Summary: What if the spell binding Jace and Sebastian had gone wrong? What if, instead of turning Jace evil, it made Sebastian good? This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it, but if you don't like the concept, you don't have to read this. Good! Sebastian.


**Me: Hello, world! This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction! Now here's how it works: I was reading City of Lost Souls, and I thought to myself about the spell going wrong(or right, as the case may be) and instead of making Jace evil, it made Sebastian good. Then I realized that I would love to read that story, or better yet, write it!**

**Sebastian: But why would I ever be good? I am half demon, for crying out loud!**

**Me: So is Magnus, and he's a good guy.**

**Sebastian: The other half of me is Valentine.**

**Me: Clary is the bleeping main character of the series!**

**Sebastian: Oh, come on, she is half angel, that doesn't count!**

**Me: Technically, as a Shadowhunter, aren't you part angel anyway?**

**Sebastian: . . . Okay, how about this. I just don't want to be good!**

**Me: You'll be under a spell. I don't think you have a choice here.**

**Sebastian: . . . Drat. Well, let's just get this over with.**

**Me: Good to hear it. Now, I don't own The Mortal Instruments, but I do own my idea. Let's get started!**

"I'll be back. Five minutes."

That was the last thing Clary said to Jace before she disappeared into the elevator.

Jace was exhausted from what Lilith made him do. He could not believe that he had done that. That he had, willingly or not, actually hurt Clary. He decided not to mull over that too much. He had been controlled. He was himself again now. That was all that mattered at the moment. It was then that he lifted up his shirt, to look at the damaged demonic rune that had connected him to Sebastian. Lilith had drawn it. It didn't look like any of his other runes. It was red and bloody and frightening to look at.

And it was healing, Jace realized with a jolt. The cut Clary had made on it was healing, much faster than it should have been. _Oh, no, _he thought. _I'm going to be evil again. . . Any second now._

Jace was puzzled. The rune was completely healed by this point. He should have been controlled by Sebastian by now. But nothing was happening. He still felt like himself, anyway.

_Maybe the ritual thing didn't work after all, _he thought. _Maybe Sebastian hasn't been reawakened or whatever._

_Of course I am awake, you dimwit!_

Jace sat up straight. It was like someone was speaking directly into his mind. And that someone sounded a lot like. . .

_Sebastian._

_Who else could it be? Now come on. Get over here and complete the ritual!_

So the rune was working after all. He was bound to Sebastian, and the two boys could read each other's thoughts. But something must have gone wrong, because even though Sebastian had said to do something, Jace didn't feel especially compelled to do it. If Sebastian wasn't in control, then. . .

Jace was. He smiled mischievously and decided to test his theory. _Alright. On one condition.__  
_

_Anything, just get me out of this stupid coffin!_

_Promise to be good from now on._

_WHAT?! Grr... fine. I'll be good. Just get me out of here already!_

Jace was a little surprised that that had actually worked. But his theory was proven. Sebastian was part demon, and it wasn't in his nature to be good. But here he was, promising to change and begging to be let out. And now letting him out was just what Jace intended to do.

There was just one problem. _Um, Sebastian?_

_You have no idea how to complete the ritual, do you?_

_Not a clue. And don't ask if I was paying attention. My focus was mostly on Clary, and my memory is a little fuzzy anyway._

_Ugh. In order for the ritual to be complete, blood must be poured into my mouth. Lilith was going to make the Daylighter bleed at the wrist, but now he's gone, so we can't rely on him to take care of this. Now what?_

If blood was all that Sebastian needed to wake up, then Jace could take care of that. He walked over to Sebastian and pulled out his dagger. Without even thinking about it, he made a gash in his own palm.

_Ouch! You're using your own blood, aren't you? Hello, we're connected! If you get hurt, I get hurt!_

Jace was confused, until he realized that there was a small red patch in the water Sebastian was in, which was rapidly spreading. Jace looked away, and decided to just get the ritual over with. He put his hand over Sebastian's mouth and let the blood drip down.

XXXXXMYMOBILEDEVICEWONTLETMEMAKELINEBREAKSXXXXX

As soon as the blood went down Sebastian's throat, his eyes snapped open. With Jace's assistance, he climbed out of the coffin. His hand still hurt like hell, but it got better when Jace drew an iratse on himself. Apparently, their healing processes were connected as well. Sebastian made a mental note of that. It could be useful in the future. And how it worked was understandable.

What Sebastian didn't think was understandable was how JACE of all people was in control of the spell, in control of HIM. Perhaps Lilith had done something wrong, or perhaps Clary's interference had done something. But it didn't matter now. He was trapped.

Suddenly, he and Jace realized something. Clary said that she would be back in five minutes. There would be people coming through the elevator door any time now. And if the Clave saw Sebastian and Jace together, then they were both dead.

"What are we supposed to do?" Jace wondered. "I mean, we can't stay here and get spotted, but it's not like we can go anywhere else, either..."

"I think I know a place," Sebastian said. He had surprised himself by saying that, but as soon as he had, he realized that he really did have an idea of where they could stay. "But you're going to have to trust me."

"Well, since I actually can trust you now, lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXINEEDTOGETALAPTOPXXXXXXXXX

And so Sebastian led. When they stopped, Jace was confused. They were at a dead end in an alley. Then, Sebastian opened a door that wasn't visible before, and Jace's expression turned into one of shock. Sebastian brought him through the door, and Jace's expression changed yet again, now a look of amazement.

They were in a house, and a pretty big one as well. Jace wandered around for a while and found a kitchen,a few bedrooms(each with its own bathroom, Jace was pleased to discover), and the living room. Jace was a little distracted by the TV in the living room, but quickly lost interest when he found out that it didn't get any channels. He went back to the kitchen and decided to look around.

"Oh, you're interested in the kitchen," Sebastian said from behind him. "Can you cook?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I can. Maryse taught me."

"Good, because I sure can't cook," Sebastian said with a smirk. "And I don't know about you, but I do NOT want to have to live off of canned food on a world-traveling apartment."

"I wouldn't eit-wait, world-traveling?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you about that part? This apartment can take you anywhere in the world you wish to go. Except for Idris. It can't get past the wards there." Sebastian shrugged. "I thought that we might need a way to travel without being seen, considering..."

"Considering what?" Jace questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Goodness, am I forgetful today! Jace, something very big is about to happen. Lilith had told me about it when she put me in that horrid coffin. There is a war coming."

**Me: Now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?**

**Sebastian: Shut up.**

**Me: I think that was a good place to stop for now. If I don't update for a while, don't worry. I probably will only get the chance to update every, say, two weeks at the least. Well, bye.**


End file.
